Teen Titans Prompt Challenge
by macy-terreth
Summary: A bunch of prompts, some challenged by you, and some me challenging myself. Mostly BBxRae, some RobStar, and hopefully, eventually, CyxBee, Flinx, etc... Prompts are better than my lame summary.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, although... That would be amazing.**

**This one's for you Crow! :D**

**Review or PM me your idea for a new drabble, and I'll add your name and write it for you.**

* * *

**Beside**

He snores, steals the blankets, cuddles way too close, sleep kicks; and wakes up at all sorts of odd hours. But after a long day, the only place Raven wants to be is sleeping beside Beast Boy.

* * *

**Falling**

Beast Boy hasn't practiced piano once in his whole life, and yet muscle memory and watching his mom knows where to lead his fingers. He sat down at the big gaudy old thing, and hit the note, and the next thing he knew, music was flowing in between his fingers.

Raven followed the music to outside the piano hall they were investigating, and peered inside, where she saw the most mind blowing sight in front of her.

Instead of going inside, she slowly sat outside, and listened.

Raven says she loved Beast Boy all along, but she knows that that's when she started fallng for him.

* * *

**Obsessed**

Robin hasn't left his room in two days. Not for food, and none of the Titans wanted to know what he did for bathroom breaks.

They all had their ways to try to get him out of his room, but Starfire never gave up. She shouted, she argued, she threatened, even begged. After a week Starfire had enough, she took the door off it's hinges, dropped a sandwich-that Cyborg made-onto his desk, and left a shocked Robin alone without another word. He was suprised, but still refused to eat, and replaced the door with another, stronger one.

And yet, everyday for a week, Starfire would smash the door down, drop a sandwich onto his desk, and leave.

Robin caved eventually, and ate.

That wasn't enough for the Titans, they'd had enough with Slade obsessed Robin, and so had Starfire. It was after lots of missed battles that Starfire had finally got fed up. She stormed into his room and demanded he leave his room, tears springing to her eyes. She complained that he didn't care about them, and was changing, and finally, she let him know that of all of them, Starfire cared the most. He snarked about why she even cared so much, and she lowered her voice, saying that the Teen Titans weren't themselves... And that she didn't feel right being in it without him.

That was the first time Robin kissed Starfire.

* * *

**Strides**

She strides into the room with unwavering grace and beauty, and Beast Boy suddenly feels normal, wanting the popular girl to look his way once.

* * *

**Wall**

When angry, Beast Boy can be a loud-mouthed, cocky, uninhibited and an a-hole. When hurt, he can throw up a wall so thick and impenetrable that he just closes down and walks away, and no matter how hard Raven tries, she can't break through until he lets her.

* * *

**Sketch**

Though she claims to only do rough little sketches every now and then, the truth is that Raven's notebook is brimming with beautiful sketches that any artist could envy. Some of it she draws from memory-Azarath, the monks there, even some beautiful moments of her own life. More and more often, Raven is finding herself sketching people-people that she doesn't even now, that she's just seen on the street, and tries to bring their own life into the person. Of her teamates though, Beast Boy is the one who captures Raven's artistic talent. Something about him-his facial structure; perhaps?-begs Raven to draw him. Though she intially refuses at first, finding it weird and an absurd idea, she eventually caves.

Within a few months, her sketchbook is brimming with images of Beast Boy, and she regrets nothing.

* * *

**Poetry**

I am green,

your cloak is blue,

my poetry sucks,

please love me.

* * *

**Hey guys, thank's for reading!**

**PM or review if you have something I can improve on.**

**Love you guys!**


End file.
